


Seedlings

by darlingstars



Series: Consensual Kink [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth, Consentacles, Eggpreg, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Pregnancy Kink, Seedpreg, Tentacles, concensual kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingstars/pseuds/darlingstars
Summary: "“I can’t believe all of those fit inside me” His cock twitched at the sensations and he moaned, arching his back and pressing a little more firmly into his pregnant stomach trying to feel the seeds beneath.The vines undulated around him in excitement. One of them moved down to curl around his length, stroking lazily while another moved down further to prod at his entrance, still loose from taking in the seeds. It dipped inside shallowly, stroking the walls and prodding at the edge of the gel that held its seeds inside of Eli. "





	Seedlings

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the sequel to Concenticles at least 5 of you have been waiting for!! :D I'm still not that much of a writer but you guys are all so sweet and liking the story anyway! All your comments and likes mean so much to me! <3 
> 
> Commissioned by the lovely Sage~! Thank you hun! 
> 
> I know there are some mistakes but I think I've stared at it too long and can't seem to see them :P Please let me know if you catch any of them!
> 
> There's also a birthing scene in this one so watch out if that's not your thing~
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr at sassypurplefiend.tumblr.com! :>

Eli was drifting. He felt warm and weightless, gentle pressure pushing at him from all sides. A gentle vibrating started up, pulling him away from the floaty weightlessness he was feeling. He whined, shifting, not wanting to leave that peaceful place. The vibrating increased and he felt whatever was holding him shift and move over his skin.

 

Eli was pulled the rest of the way to consciousness by the shifting of— the vines!— he realized, over his torso, making him aware of the unnatural dome of his belly. His hands immediately flew to his midsection as he tried to sit up with a groan, falling back, the solid mass preventing him from bending that far.

 

His breathing increased, he started panicking, hyperventilating and weekly trying to pull against the vines holding him. The vines tightened around him, stilling his weak, panicky motions. The vibrating increased and something poked him gently in the forehead.

 

At the familiar gesture, Eli slumped, relaxing into the tight hold around him as the memories of why his stomach felt like he’d swallowed a family of watermelons came flooding back.

 

He was ok. He was with his plant. It must have kept hold of him after he passed out rather than returning him to his cabin as was their usual routine. The vibrating decreased back into the lazy rhythm it had been in before he began to panic and vine that had poked his forehead pulled back, undulating questioningly in front of his face.

 

“I’m ok now, don’t worry” he smiled. The vine twisted around itself, seemingly pleased and moved down to gently poke and slide across his dome of a tummy. Eli’s shivered at how sensitive his stretched skin was. His hands rose tentatively to stroke the huge dome of his stomach alongside the vine.

 

“ _I can’t believe all of those fit inside me”_ His cock twitched at the sensations and he moaned, arching his back and pressing a little more firmly into his pregnant stomach trying to feel the seeds beneath.

 

The vines undulated around him in excitement. One of them moved down to curl around his length, stroking lazily while another moved down further to prod at his entrance, still loose from taking in the seeds. It dipped inside shallowly, stroking the walls and prodding at the edge of the gel that held its seeds inside of Eli.

 

The vines speed up their vibrating, the one inside his entrance pressing more firmly against the gel, spreading its vibrations throughout the whole of his insides. He let out a shout, cock jerking and back arching as he came suddenly all over the underside of his stuffed belly.

 

The vine around his cock continued to stroke him gently through the aftershocks and the vibrating settled back down to a comforting hum, though the vine in Eli’s ass didn’t withdraw, but stayed, curling around his walls and gently prodding the gel every now and then.

 

Panting, Eli struggled to catch his breath as he came down from his high. The seeds were packed in so tightly by the gel that it was a little bit difficult to take a full breath.

 

As his breathing evened out, suddenly Eli was met with a harrowing thought.

 

“Are the seeds going to grow inside me?” He asked the plant worriedly. If it was already hard to breath because of the seeds, Eli didn’t think he’d survive if they grew much further.

 

Before he could start panicking again, one of the vines slipped its tip into his mouth and started secreting that same sweet substance it had when it had impregnated him. He found himself suckling it down instinctively, trying to calm his breathing. His plant friend wouldn’t intentionally do something to harm him, right?

 

The tips of the other vines sliding around him started secreting the same substance that it was feeding him and rubbing it into his skin, paying special attention to the tight dome of his packed middle. After a while of sucking and being massaged with what must be its nectar, Eli felt the slight pressure on his lungs ease.

 

Relief flooded him. His plant would make sure he was safe as it always had.

 

* * *

 

 

The vines continued to periodically feed him their nectar and rubbed it into his skin. Eli drifted in and out of consciousness, sleeping off the strain and exertion of taking the seeds and his subsequent panic. He had fuzzy memories of being rocked, the vines vibrating around him, and periodically being prodded into drinking more of the nectar. When he finally awoke for real, he found himself being carried carefully through the trees.

 

Just as Eli was contemplating asking the vines where they were taking him, they entered the clearing with he hot springs where that the plant had used to lay its seeds the previous month.

 

The vines carefully lowered Eli’s swollen form into the water. He moaned as he was lowered carefully down, his bottom coming to rest against the fine sand that covered the base of the spring. Most of the vines unwound themselves from Eli’s body to let him drift freely in the warm water but a few stayed around his head and chest, leaning him back gently so that the water enveloped him up to his chin. It was heavenly. The water was just the right side of too hot and being submersed eased the weight he didn’t even realize his seat packed belly was putting on his frame. He took a moment of luxuriating in the water before moving to scoop a handful of the fine sand from the bottom of the spring to rub on his skin. The gentle abrasion washed dried sweat and the residual nectar from his skin.

 

Eli moaned as he rubbed the sand gingerly over his sensitive stomach. His cock twitched but didn’t manage to get hard again. Eli grabbed another handful of sand to bring to his belly, it felt so good to be clean again. He finally had his belly as clean as he was going to get it without soap and reached to grab another handful of sand. Now for the tricky part. He leaned forward, assisted by the vines, once they realized what he was trying to do, and tried and reach his legs, drawing them in as close as he could to make them easier to reach.

 

It kind of worked. His legs were splayed as wide as he could get them, cradling the curve of his massive pregnant belly with feet flat to the sand. No matter how much he strained and leaned over the globe of his stomach, the most he could reach past to clean was part of his thighs and the tops of his knees.

 

The vines vibrated and curled over themselves in amusement. Eli huffed in annoyance and glared at the animated vines around him. “You put me in this situation, you could at least lend me a hand!” Several of the still amusedly vibrating vines reached into the water to scoop up sand and start gently washing Eli.

 

He relaxed again, limbs going limp. The vines holding him in the water shifted him minutely to assist with the washing. Eli had almost drifted off to sleep again when he felt the vines move to scrub at his entrance and cock.

 

“Ah!” he exclaimed as his length tried painfully to harden under the stimulation. “I’m too sensitive there, Leave it for now?” The vines complied easily, settling Eli gently back down to the bottom of the spring.

 

He drifted in the warm water for a little while longer, the vines gently vibrating and swaying around him in the water. Once and a while, one would raise up and prod at his lips to feed him more nectar.

 

The sun was making it’s way down below the tree line, golden light was trickling down through the canopy and Eli’s skin felt so waterlogged he was convinced he looked like a giant prune when the vines finally lifted him from the spring. He shivered at the temperature change. It had been warm during the day but the warmth was quickly running away with the early autumn sun.

 

The vines wrapped around him but it wasn’t quite enough to block the entirety of the chill from his wet skin. The vines carried him back through the forest, but didn’t bring him back to the main plant like he had expected. Eli was brought to full alertness when the vines opened the door to his cabin.

 

“Please don’t leave me tonight!” He said gripping one of the vines tightly. The vines had never actually gone into his cabin before. They’d always just tapped at the door or window if they needed him.

 

The vines rolled over him comfortingly and vibrated gently in reassurance. They carried him into his room and placed him on the bed before one of them branched off to the window, unlatching it. It retreated out the door along with three more from around Eli as more vines came in from the window to wrap around him. The rest of the tentacles that had carried Eli to his room withdrew, closing the front and his bedroom doors behind them. Now drifting easily in through the window facing the forest, the vineslifted him gently from the bed, pulling the duvet into a rough nestlike lump before gently setting him back down in the middle, folding the edges of the thick comforter around him and wapping him securely in its many appendages. Eli drifted off warm and comfortable, the vines vibrating and rocking him gently side to side.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The vines stayed with Eli constantly over the next four weeks, periodically bringing him to soak in the hot spring and feeding him and rubbing him down with the sweet nectar it secreted. Thankfully, it seemed that whatever the nectar it was feeding him was made of sustained him at least as well as food and stopped his gastric motility. He hadn’t felt the urge to eat anything since the plant impregnated him which was probably a good thing as the seeds were filling up any space he’d once had in his intestines.

 

Eli continued to attend to his duties around the campsite as much as he could. It was a good thing the campsite was deserted this time of year with school starting again as the size of Eli’s middle was too big for any of his work appropriate clothes to fit him.

 

He resorted to wearing a pair of loose sweats riding low under the swell of his stomach and a large quilt wrapped around his upper half when he managed to make it out to the campsites. The wight of his pregnant seed filled belly making it increasingly difficult to walk or stand for long periods of time as the seeds grew and he was very grateful for the vines letting him lean into them for support when he got too tired.

 

By the end of the fourth week, he could barely walk and could no longer sit up. His belly pushed out almost twice the size it had when the plant had first impregnated him. He was spending increasing amounts of time in the hot springs with the plant holding his head up at a comfortable angle out of the water which seemed to ease any fatigue he had from the meager amount of walking he was able to do around his turgid middle.

 

The plant had taken increasing interest in probing the gel seal during the fourth week. He was continually gaping and as many as six vines had fit inside him at a time, all squirming and vibrating against his walls and the gel, sending the jolts and vibrations all throughout his insides. Eli’d loose track of how many time’s he’d cum from one of these probing sessions. Sometimes cum so many times he’d be cuming dry by the end of the day, head thrown back, almost sobbing from over stimulation as the vines gently tugged his length and rolled tenderly over his chest and belly, vibrating soothingly. Afterwards they would cradle him and one of them would reach up to his lax mouth and let him sickly weekly at it as it gently fed him its nectar before he passed out.

 

By the end of the fourth week, his entrance was continually gaping, unable to close completely. The plant seemed pleased at this, vibrating smugly and wriggling its vines whenever one or more of the vines reached down to push at the gel and found absolutely no resistance whatsoever.

 

* * *

 

 

On the twenty-eighth day since Eli’d been impregnated, he woke up and immediately noticed a change in his stomach. What had once been a firm, smooth, dome high on his abdomen had now shifted low, the bottom of it hanging between his thighs and sloshing gently with the slight rocking motion of the vines. He reached his hands down tentatively and pushed gently into the flesh of his stomach.

 

He could feel the seeds! He could actually feel the individual seeds rolling around inside of him! The gel must have liquified in preparation for the birth Eli realized, nervous excitement filling him at the prospect of pushing so many seeds out of his body.

 

He pushed into his stomach again and moaned at the feeling of the liquid sloshing and seeds rolling about inside of him. His cock filled with interest, though completely out of Eli’s reach due to the massive size of his stomach.

 

He resorted to simply pushing on the now liquid dome of his seed stuffed belly and enjoying the sensations the sloshing of the liquid and the rolling of the seeds elicited. He settled into an easy rhythm of _push-slosh-roll, push-slosh-roll,_ riding the hazy edge of pleasure.

 

He almost didn’t notice when the vines around him increased their vibrating and the tip of one pushing past his open lips to feed him more nectar. Eli’s mouth closed around the vine and he moaned in helpless arousal as the vines encasing him began to press on the liquid-filled mound of his belly along with his hands, sloshing and rolling the liquid and seeds around more vigorously than Eli could on his own.

 

Four of the vines snaked off and buried themselves in Eli’s ass, writhing and pushing at the sheet of gel still holding the seeds back. It bowed inwards slightly and the vines vibrating increased excitedly.

 

Eli moaned at the haze of pleasurable sensations filling him. “ _It must be nearly time then,_ ” He thought, the vines’ excitement making it clear that they thought so as well.

 

“Ah- Someone’s excited then,” He teased once the vine in his mouth had finished feeding him its nectar. The vines twisted over themselves and vibrated in excitement and happiness at Eli’s smile. The one’s in his ass increased their vibrating and deliberately pushed at the gel in a rhythmic thrusting motion in tandem with the rhythm of the gently pushed to Eli’s stomach. A vine reached down to tug at Eli’s cock and he was gone; cuming so hard his vision whited out before he went completely limp.

 

The vines scooped up his limp form carefully from the nest it had made from his bed and carried him through the open window towards the main bulb of the plant.

 

As the plant carried him through the trees, a cramp suddenly rippled through Eli’s belly. He winced and rubbed it to try and ease the overstretched muscles. The seeds were definitely ready to come out.

 

The vines hummed worriedly and increased their speed. One of them probed at his mouth to feed him more nectar and the ones around his middle started rolling gently over his pregnant belly and lower back which soothed the spasming a little bit.

 

They reached the hot spring in record time and the vines gently lowered Eli down to rest on the soft sand of the bottom. He sighed in relief as the water helped elevate some of the weight further elevating the contraction.

 

More vines descended from the canopy and sped towards Eli. They were pulsing excitedly and vibrating comfortingly at him as they petted and caressed his swollen midsection. A mass of them broke off from petting him to reach around to his entrance to prod at the now thin gel seal.

 

They prodded the weekend seal and Eli felt something slick and cool fill him and leak out around the vines, to thin to be the nectar it had been feeding him. Whatever it was that they were filling him, it was weakening the seal, and as he winced his way through another contraction, he felt it shift.

 

The vines writhed excitedly over his stomach and their vibrations increased, disturbing the surface of the spring with all their movement. One of the vines cradling his head reached to poke at his mouth, already slick with nectar. He opened his mouth to suckle at it just as he felt another gush of fluid push against the gel.

 

It gave way with a ‘pop!’ and Eli moaned around the vine in his mouth as he felt the fluid inside of him start to drain out in a rush. The water around him turned a slightly murky pale green as he felt another contraction hit him, more intense than the last few.

 

Eli groaned and tried to curl in on himself. The vines vibrated comfortingly at him, pushing him back into a more reclined position and massaging his body, paying special attention to his gigantic belly to help ease the discomfort. Another vine joined the one already in his mouth and he felt an increase in the flow of the nectar, forcing him to swallow faster. The cramps eased and the nectar slowed as the fluid pouring from him abruptly stopped.

 

He felt something inside him slipping down to where the gel seal used to be. Eli moaned and jerked in helpless arousal as the first seed pressed hard into his prostate on its slow decent. He was about to cum when a vine wrapped tightly around the base of his cock and balls, pulling them gently away from each other.

 

He yelled around the vines in his mouth. Tears of frustration and nervousness slid down his cheeks at the whole situation. The vines rolled in destress and tried to comfort him by increasing their vibrating and the pressure of their massage.

 

His attention was soon pulled from anger at the plant for his ruined orgasm to the pressure moving down to push at his entrance. He moaned helplessly again as the widest part pushed out of him and the first seed came to rest on the fine sand of the hot spring. Before he had time to process that he’d just given birth to a seed out of his ass, another one started making its way down his inner walls.

 

He suddenly understood why and was very grateful to the plant for keeping him from orgasming. The pleasure was so intense that he knew he would have blacked out from overstimulation before he was halfway finished with the birth had he not been restrained.

 

Five seeds and five thwarted orgasms later and the vine finally loosened its hold on Eli’s cock. His eyes rolled back into his head as the came hard just as the sixth seed crowned. The pulsing of his walls forced it out onto the sand and two more in rapid succession down his passage. He moaned helplessly as they pressed hard into his prostate, extending his orgasm for a few more long, torturous seconds. His head would have lulled to the side had it not been cradled securely in the vines’ grip as he panted weakly around the vines in his mouth.

 

The vines around him hummed and rolled over him comfortingly, stroking his slowly diminishing belly, face, and arms and holding his legs up and out of the way for him now that he’d gone limp all over.

 

Eli keened helplessly as another seed forced its way down, brushing over oversensitive nerves and making his spent cock twitch in a valiant effort to get hard again. The vines couldn’t do anything but distract him while the seeds kept coming until the feeling of them pressing against his walls and prostate forced him back into arousal.

 

The plant wrapped around him again to delay his orgasm and Eli’s mind was so overwhelmed it just gave up trying to process what was happening. His higher awareness fell away and he started falling gently into a haze of lazy pleasure. His cock spurted again several seeds later but Eli barely registered it from the hazy pleasurable place his mind had gone. He drifted like that for what felt like hours, orgasm after orgasm rolling through him when a seed much bigger than the others started shifting down towards his gaping entrance.

 

Eli groaned, slowly coming back to awareness at the unexpected pressure forcing itself down his intestines. He was surprised to see that his belly was already half the size it had been when the birthing started.

 

The vines rolled over him excitedly, vibrating loudly and focusing its massaging over and around the large seed through the stretched skin of his belly.

 

The seed inched down his passage aided a little bit by the motions of the excited vines pushing around it from the outside. Eli gasped and bore down when it reached his prostate, the pressure so intense that it crossed the line from pleasure into pain. Eli whimpered and pushed as hard as he could but the seed was slow to move. He was sweating and shaking in exertion by the time it was finally pushing at his stretched asshole.

 

The vines excitedly dipped into his rim, helping it stretch around the huge mass forcing itself out of him. He gave a yell as another push squeezed the seed halfway out of him. One final push and it was out, a rush of smaller seeds followed quickly after, having backed up behind the slow emergence of the big seed.

 

Eli came instantly as the seeds flooded out of him, sobbing at the intensity, his vision whiting out. When he came to, the vines cradled the seed and placed it on his chest, propped up against the swell of his shrinking belly.

 

Eli examined the seed he’d just pushed from his body. It was roughly the size and shape of a small ostrich egg. It was smooth like the other, smaller seeds with faint ribbing pattern fading out from the more tapered end like the others. When he looked closer, he could see small, curled, bright green vines protruding from that end.

 

Eli reached up to cradle it with his hands in wonder. It was alive! He had carried and given birth to a living creature!

 

He held it close to his chest and watched in awe as the baby vines uncurled slowly and started probing around his chest and arms feeling him for the first time. Eli laughed wetly. He felt so connected to this tiny life that had been growing inside of him for the past month.

 

A few of the larger vines reached curled around his arms and the large seed, vibrating happily and gently winding around the delicate new vines as they explored their mother.

 

The ones that had been in his mouth throughout the birthing withdrew and made their way over to investigate the baby plant which latched on instantly and twined around them. They hummed comfortingly and started to ooze nectar which the younger plant absorbed greedily.

 

Eli smiled warmly at the sight before him when suddenly he felt another large seed drop into his passage. The first large seed had stretched him so much that he’d barely noticed the smaller ones making their way out of him.

 

He winced, alerting the vines, which didn’t seem to expect him to be carrying two of the large seeds. They crowded over his much smaller belly, vibrating excitedly again as it twisted and massaged around the seed through his skin, helping it move down towards his entrance.

 

The seed came easier than the first, his insides having been stretched out already. Still, it came slower than the others and Eli bore down, trying to hurry it along and away from his overstimulated prostate. He grunted as it stretched his rim and with another push, landed into waiting vines with brought it up to be cradled on Eli’s chest with the other.

 

Eli reached out with one of his arms to pull it close against his chest. The new plant immediately reached out to touch Eli and it’s sire’s vines. The first seed twisted to reach towards the new one so Eli gently nudged them together so they could twine around each other for the first time.

 

“Welcome to the world you two” he cooed at them. A few of the little tendrils not so focused on greeting their sibling waved lazily at his face.

 

He laughed as the older vines reached out and the baby ones immediately latched on to feed.

 

The rest of the birth went quickly after that, Eli birthing only one more of the large seeds which the ecstatic vines brought up to nestle between its two siblings. When the last of the seeds had finally fallen out of Eli’s slack entrance, the vines finally released Eli’s legs and swept the smaller seeds aside.

 

When Eli cried out in alarm at the vine’s callous treatment of it’s young, they paused in alarm before plucking one of the small seeds up and showing it to Eli. It looked just like a smaller version of the three he held to his chest except there were no bright green baby tendrils curling out of it.

 

Eli relaxed after being assured that the smaller seeds were duds. He felt a pang of loss that so many hadn’t matured but he supposed that they couldn’t all become little plants. If the surprise of the older one at him carrying more than one to term was anything to go by, it was rare for multiples to mature at all.

 

Besides, he reasoned, if every seed matured every time the plant laid, the forest would be overrun with them by now.

 

He clutched the three baby plants to his chest more tightly, suddenly stuck with a surge of protectiveness. The older vines hummed in a mix of amusement and contentment, wrapping around him and the plantlings tightly, humming and rocking them gently in the water.

 

Several of the large vines reached down to the plantlings and gently prodded at them. Their tiny vines latched on immediately and fed greedily on the sweet nectar the larger ones secreted. Eli smiled at the sight and gratefully opened his own mouth to suckle as a vine already slick with nectar poked gently at his lips.

 

Eli drifted off to sleep was and sated, safely cradled and rocked in the vines of his dear plant while their babies rested safely on his chest. He was sure he’d feel the result of pushing dozens of seeds from his body later, but for now he was riding a hazy wave of endorphins, safe and loved with his new little family.


End file.
